Kasaihana City EVENING NEWS REPORT 1-10-2013
“Evening Kasaihana cityyy! This Donatello Rogers here reporting to you like from the NEW K.C.N building! Another warm day here up in February… the volcano above his on MT. Pyro is fuming up a storm up there, making things hot for us here in pretty ol Kasaihana. Due to Danchou Zetsubo’s establishments and his other scieftenfic discoveries, he has funded 30,000,000 Tanz to the Kasaihana city Community! The President of New America and the Mayor of Kasaihana city have discussing the unknown world of district 4. I’m sure most of you know of District 4, and the story behind. Well since the end of the slave revolts we have been trying to crack the code and the find out… just what is that’s been blocking us off from District 4… Meanwhile, the Exotic dancers that were abducted from the Gentlemen’s club “Kirei’s cuties” were rescued? The KPD and the CSI teams found nothing but a blood bath. Over 50-65 men dead in a gun battle. Within the warehouse which the girls were being held in…. a dead dancer was found… beating badly in such an immoral way and tactic… it has never before been seen within our time in Kasaihana city. In respect of the young woman… I won’t go into detail. The vigilantes responsible for the rescue is unknown… but it is said that it couldn’t have been the boss of the girls that were kidnapped that was the one responsible on acquiring them. The KPD found no evidence of her presence at the scene and the girls that work for her also told her that she wasn’t the one responsible for the death of the men. Further investigation will be held until later. The robbers…. Have yet again hit another target this time hitting a Jewelry store. The robbers… currently have… 18,000,000 Tanz in their possession. The KPD have tracked them down to their first spot. But even the super solders themselves couldn’t battle the armed robbers. 15 robbers dead, 10 KPD. The rest of them were able to escape and get out of the area before they were captured by the other KPD officers. The Sensual Russian sex singer Natasha’s father. Has made a message out to the public… and the Yakuza that currently have her abducted. He left us the message on a video, demanding that we display it immediately…. We’re going to tune you into that now. *Screen fades black* *Screen zones back in, a man’s face crowded by shadow in a black suit. All that could be seen was his goatee.* Greetings… I will not state my name… that is not important at all. I am a very high figure in my homeland… so high that most of the people in my homeland don’t even know I exist. My daughter… was abducted by the yakuza in this…KASAI...HANA… city. I will not stand by… and allow you to do nothing. This…KPD… has done nothing in returning her as requested. If I do not hear from my daughter in a week… I will show unimaginable force to your city. And… this is not a threat, this, is a promise no? I am simply a man… who wants his daughter back. My…. Beautiful… Natasha… *Screen fades in back to Donatello who has his hands together, seeming to be in deep thought. * He has made a deal with the Mayor, that if the Yakuza do not hand her over immediately, then he will assist Kasaihana city in Eradicating ALL clans. Even so much as getting rid of the Chitori, who funds the Medical supplies and business about 85% of it, and the Soramaru clan which has helped this city oh so much with their leader Danchou. Also… the GMAF (Grand Martial Arts Federation.) Is coming back into town for this week. Anyone wanting to participate in some matched please come down to the subway station to pick up a flyer. For those who are for certain please hurry over to the Arena in District 2. Please for anyone that interested please tread lightly, this is a highly competitive tournament… and people have been known to die. … This has been Donatello Rogers with the 10-O-Clock AM news, be safe!"